We have determined that this is a major project, as defined by OMB Circular A-21, and it meets A-21 requirements for direct charging of administrafive expenses. All effort and expenses charged to this project will be for services specific to the project, and not for general support of the academic acfivifies of the faculty or department. In addition, effort charged to this project can be specifically idenfified to the project.